


Fighting With My Demon

by Jld71



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Blood Sharing, Bottom Sam Winchester, Hurt, Incest, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Possession, Rape/Non-con Elements, Secrets, Sibling Incest, Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 16:21:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21057365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jld71/pseuds/Jld71
Summary: Dean discovers Sam in a very compromising situation. Hurt and confused, Dean accepts an offer that will take away his pain.





	Fighting With My Demon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hunter_king](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunter_king/gifts).

> Do Not Re-Post Without My Written Permission - Only To Be Posted On My AO3 Or LiveJournal Accounts.
> 
> Written for the 2019 SPN Eldritch Bang  
Author: jdl71  
Artist: emmatheslayer  
Art Link: https://emmatheslayer.livejournal.com/602638.html  
Beta: cillab42

Fighting With My Demon

Dean set the pool cue down, pocketed his winnings and looked around the bar for his brother. He frowned when he didn't see him, which was odd since usually Sam was the tallest person in a place. Sam was kind of hard to miss and was supposed to be at the bar getting another beer. So, where the hell was he, Dean wondered to himself

“Hey, sugar, you want another beer?” Susie, his waitress asked as she collected the empty bottles that lined the pool table.

“No, I'm good. But I'm looking for my . . .” Dean started to explain before he was interrupted. 

Susie cut him off. “Oh, your boyfriend. Sorry sugar,” she said with a tight smile and a shake of her head. “He stepped outside with Roman a while ago. It's not my business, but if I were you, I'd kick his ass to the curb. Who steps out for a quickie while his man is playing pool?” she commented sadly with another shake of her head. 

Dean frowned at her. What the hell was she talking about? Sam and some guy? Sam was straight. She must have the wrong guy, he thought to himself. With a chuckle he said, “No, I think you’ve got the wrong guy. Sam’s tall, brown hair that comes to his chin; needs to have it cut.” He always had to fight the urge to run his fingers through Sam’s hair or cut it. It was a toss up, depending on his mood, not that he would do either. 

“Yeah, the guy you came in with,” she said with a shake of her head, emphasizing her words. “Yeah your boyfriend, he’s not that hard to miss.”

“O . . . kay,” he said, then turned from her and walked away. The only thought he had was that he needed to find Sam, and make sure he was alright. He checked the bathroom for Sam, but found it to be empty. He then walked to the front door of the bar and pushed it open and looked around; only to find that no one was in sight. 

_ Alleyway _ . It was a faint whisper, almost as if it was carried on the wind, but there wasn’t a breeze and Dean was sure he had heard a voice speaking to him.

The hairs on the back of his neck stood up.

_ He's got his tongue shoved down some guy’s throat. _ Another whisper.

He drew his gun.

_ You don't need that. _

Dean spun around trying to find the source of the whispered voice, only to find that he was alone.

_ You're wasting time.  _ The voice admonished, as if it was trying to urge Dean on, to get him to move faster.

With his gun out, Dean cautiously made his way around the back of the bar and stopped short when he heard moaning. Making sure he was hidden in the shadows, he peered into the alleyway to see Sam kissing a man. Sam’s jeans were down around his thighs and the guy was jacking him off. He felt his heart shatter as he watched, unable to tear his eyes away. His brother . . . his Sam . . . his entire world . . . How had he never known? How could he have been so blind? He had always kept his feelings in check for Sam because there had never been a hint of Sam liking guys. Sam had always been with girls, at least that's what he had thought. Plus, the whole incest thing was a taboo. But, seeing this . . . His mind reeled as he turned and ran. 

_ Dean, I can take away your pain. _

The whispered voice stopped him. His breathing was coming hard and fast as he gasped for air. He was wide-eyed as he spun around still searching for the source of the voice. His chest was heaving and his mind was racing, he couldn’t get past what he had just witnessed. Sam had sought out someone to get off with; a guy.

_ Let me help you. _

The offer was enticing, but he had something more important to deal with, his pain and the feeling of betrayal. And what hurt the most was that he had never seen this coming. He had never thought Sam would do this to him, hurt him like this. But, they were only brothers, nothing more, which was something he had to remind himself of every day. He tried to calm his thoughts and get his breathing under control. He had to think, he had to figure out what he was going to do. Did he say something to Sam or pretend like he had never seen him in the alley? He brought his left hand up to rub over his heart. Why did it feel like it was breaking?

_ I'm old, older than anything you've ever dealt with. Let me in. Say yes and I'll take away your pain. I’m strong, together we will be stronger. But, only if you accept my offer.  _

Dean looked around. He was hearing voices on top of Sam’s betrayal? He was losing his fucking mind. He took a ragged breath as he wiped angrily at the tears he was shedding. He had been in love with Sam for so long. He had kept his feeling for his brother buried so Sam would never know. He had known they weren't right; you didn't have feelings like that for your little brother. So, he screwed around with women when Sam was around. But, when Sam was off, lost in his research, he would find a guy who reminded him of Sam and fuck that guy until he could deal with just being Sam’s big brother again. And hadn't he been the fool? All those times that people had assumed that they were a couple. He gave a harsh laugh at that. He could feel his rage building inside of himself. He could have lived with seeing Sam being with women, he had been doing it all along. He couldn't live with this. This was just too much to handle. Pain and anger whirled within him, tearing at him. How was he ever supposed to go back and act like he didn't know Sam's secret? How was he supposed to just be Sam’s brother now?

_ Say yes to me Dean. We’ll bond, you and I. I'll bear your pain. I'll keep your anger in check. I'll comfort you. They only thing I ask in return is for you to accept me. I've been alone for so long. And really, haven't you? _

“Yes,” Dean whispered out of desperation to not feel this all consuming pain he was in. “Yes,” he said with determination as he gave in to what was being offered to him. He would do anything to take away the pain he was feeling right now. He felt something slither against him, wrapping around his leg, worming its way up his thigh, then clawing at his stomach and then a searing, pain burning his chest, obliterating his anti-possession tattoo, until he felt nothing as darkness engulfed him. 

Sam made his way back into the bar alone after having watched Roman drive off. He frowned when he didn’t see Dean shooting pool. The table Dean had been at was empty and any evidence of Deaning having been there was gone. After looking for Dean in the bar and not finding him, Sam stepped outside, hoping Dean was with the Impala. He saw his brother leaning against the car, looking around as if he was lost. He gave him a concerned look as he called to him, “Dean, you okay to drive?” Sam asked as he approached his brother. 

Dean turned toward the sound of Sam's voice. His brow was furrowed as he looked around, taking in his surroundings. He found that they were in the parking lot of the bar they had been at and he was leaning up against the Impala, with his keys in his hand. He tried to recall how he had gotten outside. The last thing he could recall was shooting pool and drinking a beer. There was something just at the edge of his memory, but it was fuzzy. He was sure it had to do with Sam.  _ Let it go, I’ll shield you from the pain _ . He shook his head in agreement to what the voice was whispering to him. “Yeah, let's get going,” he said as he rubbed at his chest. He turned and caught his reflection in the car window. Green eyes bled to black for an instant. “That's better,” he whispered to himself and smiled.

“What did you say?” Sam questioned as he stood next to his open door.

Dean looked at Sam, his green eyes taking in his brother. “Nothing, you must be hearing things,” he responded with a smirk before getting behind the wheel and starting the car.

“Okay,” Sam responded as he closed the door. “Long night,” he muttered as he closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the headrest, as he started to drift off to sleep.

“You have no idea, Sammy,” Dean shot back as he maneuvered the car onto the road and headed toward the bunker. 

Sam felt a hand on his shoulder, shaking him awake and looked to his left as he shifted in his seat. “Hmm?” He blinked several times, trying to focus his eyes on what had woken him. 

“We're here,” Dean stated and then got out of the car. He waited for Sam, and watched as Sam got out and started for the door that led into the bunker from the garage. “Hey, Sam, let’s play a little game,” Dean said slyly.

Sam turned toward Dean, a look of confusion on his face. “Dean, it's late and I'm tired. What are you talking about?” he asked as Dean slammed the driver’s door shut. Instinctively he winced at the sound, surprised that Dean would treat his Baby like that, he was always so careful with her. Shaking his head at Dean, he turned and walked into the bunker.

“Well, it's not really a game, it’s more like a chase,” Dean said darkly as he followed Sam into the kitchen. 

Sam stopped at the sound of Dean’s voice. Fear coiled in the pit of his stomach as he turned back to look at his brother. Something wasn't right, not with Dean. “Dean?” His heart was frantically hammering in his chest as he tried to piece together what Dean was saying to him. 

“Tell you what. You run, and I'll chase you. You get to your room, you’re safe.” He smirked at Sam, raised his hand and pointed at him. “But, if I catch you, you're mine.” Dean licked his lips and then gave Sam a cold smile, devoid of all caring. “That’s fair, right?” Dean inquired as he cocked his head to the side and waited for Sam’s answer. 

“You're not . . .”

“Dean?” Dean quirked an eyebrow. “No, I'm still Dean. But I figured I'd give you a chance. Rather than letting some random guy jack you off in an alleyway. Had I known you were into dick, I would have fucked you a lot sooner,” Dean stated coldly.

“Wh . . . what?” Sam asked as his breath hitched at Dean’s words. He could feel his heart hammering in his chest. Dean had found out about . . . Dean knew about . . . How had he found out? His mind froze. He couldn’t think of what to do or say to his brother. The only thing he could figure out to do as his mind came back online was to run. With one swift movement, he turned and ran. He could hear Dean calling to him, taunting him. He sprinted into the library, just trying to get some distance between himself and Dean. He needed a moment to think. He ran his hands through his hair as he tried to figure out what to do. He turned and stumbled past the kitchen, catching Dean’s attention as the older Winchester stood to his full height holding something in his hand. He didn’t stop to find out what it was as his mind screamed at him,  _ you’re safe if you get to your room _ . Those had been Dean’s words. Whatever game his brother was playing would be over if he made it there before Dean caught him. 

“Sammy, where ya goin’?” Dean called in a sing-song voice. His lips twitched up into a grin as he rummaged through one of the cabinets. “Perfect,” he blurted out as he pulled out a metal frying pan. “Sammy, I’m coming for you,” he yelled as he took off after his brother. 

As Sam neared his room, he realized too late that the bunker was quiet. Dean was no longer making any sound. He skidded to a stop and noted his mistake. “Shit,” he uttered out loud and then slapped his hand over his mouth. He shouldn't have run to his room, he should have gone to the garage and gotten the hell out of the bunker. He changed direction, running away from his room only to collide with Dean’s solid form. He lost his footing and stumbled, giving Dean the edge he needed.

“Hiya Sammy,” Dean chuckled as he swung the frying pan he had grabbed while he had been in the kitchen at Sam. He heard the loud thunk as the metal pan connected with Sam’s skull. He watched as Sam crumpled to the floor and then raised the pan to look at it. He twirled it in his hand, enjoying the feel of it in his hand. “Not just for cooking,” he said as he let the pan slip from his hand to clatter to the floor. He reached down and grabbed Sam’s wrists and dragged the unconscious man into Sam’s own bedroom. Dean grunted as he dragged Sam into the room, inching them closer to the bed. “Ya know, this would have been a lot easier if you were awake and willing,” he said idly as he hefted the larger man onto the bed. “But, guess I’ll make due with what I have to work with,” he reasoned as he began to strip the unconscious man of his clothing and tossed them to the floor. He stood and looked around the room, what he needed Sam wouldn’t have in his room. He would have to leave the room, leave Sam while he went to gather what he needed and frowned at that thought, but it was what he had to do. He patted Sam’s shoulder, “Don’t bother getting up. I’ll be right back,” he snickered before he slipped out of the room. 

“Sam,” a disembodied voice called out, filtering through Sam’s unconsciousness, pulling him back from the blackness his mind had been swaddled in. 

Sam choked on a whimper as he tried to respond to the voice calling him. His head was pounding and he fought against the desire to open his eyes. He just wanted to sleep until the pain was gone.

“Sam,” the voice called, almost whisper-like, but there was a steely edge to it. 

“Sam,” the voice called again, more persistent this time, pulling Sam from his sleep. He groaned and tried to rub at his eyes as his sleep addled mind slowly gave way to wakefulness. His mind went from sleepy tired to confused and then panicked when he realized he couldn’t move his arms or his legs. He tried moving again, thinking he had slept on his limbs the wrong way, cutting off circulation. Maybe if he just shifted his body weight he would be able to move his arms. He grunted in frustration when he couldn’t shift either.

“Sam,” the voice was familiar and hovering right over his left ear. “Sam. Sammy,” the voice crooned to him and finally his brain was back online. The voice was that of his brother Dean. “De . . . Dean,” he croaked out groggily. He felt a dull throbbing in his head and closed his eyes until it passed. He heard Dean speaking to him, opened his eyes and turned his head toward Dean’s voice. 

“Welcome back little brother,” Dean said to Sam as the younger man turned his head toward the voice speaking to him. 

“Dean?” Sam asked in confusion as he turned his head to the left to find that Dean was crouching down by his bed and their faces are mere inches apart. He tried to move again, his arms and legs uselessly shaking. “Why . . . why can’t I move?” That was the first thing that his mind registered. The second was that he was naked. He raised his head to look up and tried to pull his hands free of the ropes binding his hands to the headboard. He cast a panicked look over his heaving chest, down the length of his naked body to see that his left foot was also bound by rope. He knew without looking that his right foot had been bound the same way and that was when he had begun to thrash, ignoring his throbbing head, trying to free himself.

Dean extended his arm out and placed his hand in the middle of Sam’s muscled chest. “Careful Sammy, you’ll hurt yourself,” he crooned again softly as if he was speaking to a small child or a scared animal. He allowed his fingers to brush over the tanned skin, admiring the difference in color from his pale freckled skin to Sam’s warmer tone. 

“Dean, why am I naked and tied to my bed?” Sam asked in confusion. He had no idea why he was like this. Had he done something to hurt Dean and Dean had to secure him to his bed so he wouldn’t try to hurt his brother? But, that begged the question as to why he was bound  _ and _ naked. Because that just made no sense to his confused mind. “What’s going on?”

“You don’t remember?” Dean asked in a soft voice, never taking his eyes off of Sam’s face as he watched Sam scrunched his face up in confusion. “I must have hit you harder than I thought,” he said as a way of an explanation. “You were tough to take down, but you did give me one hell of a chase. That was kind of fun.” His lips twitched up into a fond smile as he recalled the past events that had led them to this moment. But he didn’t have time to dwell on that. Sam was asking him another question. Several actually.

“Chase? What? You hit me? You did this to me? Why am I naked?” Sam asked in disbelief. He was trying to wrap his mind around what Dean was telling him. Dean had done this to him, that much as clear. “I don’t understand.”

“Maybe this will shed some light for you.” Dean smiled again, a cold and calculating smile, as he looked at Sam and then he blinked. When he opened his eyes, they were no longer the vivid shade of green they normally were. No, his eyes were as black as midnight. Demon eyes.

Seeing the black eyes caught Sam off guard. “You’re not Dean. You’re not my brother!” he screamed at the thing wearing Dean’s body. Frantically, he struggled at his bindings. He had to get himself free, he had to get away from the thing pretending to be his brother.

“You’re right, I’m a better version of him.” Dean steepled his fingers as he regarded Sam before speaking. “Don’t worry, Dean’s still here.” He tapped his forehead, drawing Sam’s eyes up to his face, and then he smirked at Sam.

Sam sucked in a sharp breath as he looked into Dean’s eyes. Black eyes had replaced the green orbs Sam had known all his life. The ones that reminded him of jade, the ones he had come to love, to take solace in when he had been hurt, when he had needed Dean’s understanding and support. His mouth gaped open as his mind went blank. His blood ran cold in his veins and his heartbeat thundered in his ears. Then, his mind screamed at him,  _ demon possession _ ! How had Dean been possessed? They both had anti-possession tattoos on their left pectoral muscles to prevent something like this from happening. The only way this could have happened was if somehow the tattoo had been burned off. “Tattoo,” he croaked out.

Lazily, Dean blinked at Sam, replacing his demon eyes with those of his human body’s normal, boring eyes. “Gone, burned it off.” Dean pulled at the neck of his t-shirt, exposing the left side of his chest, revealing the smooth, tattoo free skin. “I made Dean an offer he decided not to refuse. He lets me in, I take away his pain.” 

Sam stared up at Dean, wide-eyed as he tried to process what Dean had just told him. “No, not possible. Dean would never,” Sam tried to argue with the thing standing in his room; the one who’s mercy he was at. Cold terror gripped him, and his breath hitched in his throat. This couldn’t be happening. He was at the mercy of a demon, on who had him tied, naked to his bed. It made no sense to him. Why hadn’t the demon just killed him while he had been unconscious? He would have ended the demon if their positions had been reversed, hopefully without it being naked. 

Dean swiped his hands down his own chest and then looked at Sam, with a grin on his face. “Not possible? Yet, here I am.” He swiped a hand through the air in Sam’s direction. “And there you are,” Dean commented.

“Why?” Sam asked, more to himself than the demon occupying his brother trying to understand what was going on. It felt like he was in his own personal horror story, one he couldn’t wake from. 

“Why?” Dean asked in a whisper as he crouched down so they were nearly eye level, not hiding the disbelief in his voice that Sam was even asking his question. “You hurt him. He went to find you when you disappeared from the bar, and he saw you. What was the guy’s name, the one that you were swapping spit with? The one that had his hand down your pants? Looked like he was getting you off. Tell me, did you moan his name or Dean’s when you came?” He chuckled when he saw the shocked look on Sam’s face. “Yeah, I can smell it on you. Your desire for your older brother. Thing is, he’s always felt the same way about you. What a pity that you had to hurt him, he would have given you anything, done anything to make you happy.”

Sam closed his eyes. Images flooded his mind as he began to remember the bar and the guy. He had gone to get another beer while Dean played pool with a few of the locals. The guy, and no he didn’t remember his name, had come up to him and had given him a broad smile. He hadn’t given it a second thought, he had just grabbed the guy’s hand and pulled him outside, figuring he’d have enough time for a little relief before Dean’s game ended. He had gotten off and the entire time the guy had been touching him, he had been imagining that it was Dean’s tongue he was sucking on, wanting it to be Dean’s hand fisting him until he came. He remembered hearing movement in the alley, but when he had looked up to see if anyone was there, it had been just him and the guy. He hadn’t given it another thought. But now, knowing that it had been Dean, his breath hitched. “Dean, you saw? You were never supposed to know.” He shook his head. “Not about me and that guy. Not about . . .”

Dean clenched his jaw in anger, grinding his teeth loudly. “Stop,” Dean said in a dark tone as he stood to his full height. “I don’t wanna hear your pathetic excuses. I would have done anything for you. I never would have denied you. I would have given you whatever you wanted. I never made a move on you because I didn’t think you wanted that, that you wanted to be with a guy. Turns out you just didn’t want me.” He looked down on Sam, with a look of hurt on his face. He could feel his heartbreak returning. He needed it to stop. 

_ No, I will protect you. You no longer have to bear this at all _ . The voice whispered as it filled Dean with a sense of calming peace.

Sam’s eyes snapped up and he saw Dean’s green eyes staring back at him. They were full of pain. Pain that he had caused. “Dean, please,” he begged. “Let me explain.” He struggled against the ropes, trying to get an arm or leg free. “Dean, this isn’t you,” Sam yelled. “You gotta fight this.”

“No,” Dean said as his eyes changed back to black. “Let me explain a few things to you. Dean and I are one now. I offered to take away his pain, like I said, and he agreed to my offer. The pain you caused him. He could have lived with you getting some relief with a woman. Hell, he did. He fucked around with those women, only because he thought he couldn’t have you. Truth is, he was never really into women. When it got to be too much for him, he’d take off and find someone who reminded him of you. He figured it was the next best thing,” he said with a harsh laugh. “But, after seeing that display in the alleyway, well, his entire world shattered, and you caused that. Your carelessness hurt him to his very soul. So, he said yes because you broke him. I put him back together, but I also intend to give him what he’s always wanted.” 

“Wh . . . what’s that?” Sam stuttered out.”

Dean gave him a humorless smile, “Why, it’s you Sam. A happy Dean is my main objective here. If he’s happy, he doesn’t feel the pain of a broken heart. What will make him happy is you. More importantly, having you. So, that’s what’s gonna happen,” Dean explained as he took a step back from the bed. He turned from Sam and grabbed the blanket that had been tossed onto the floor when he had tied Sam to the bed. “You must be cold,” he said as he covered Sam from the waist down.

“Dean, I know you’re still in there. This demon is playing mind tricks with you.” He raised his head, trying to see what Dean was doing since he had moved away from the bed. “Untie me Dean and I’ll help you. We can figure things between us out.”

Dean moved back into Sam’s line of vision. “Help me? I’ve got all the help I need. And, what’s to figure out? Aside from how I’m gonna fuck you. Hard and fast or slow and sensual.” Dean smirked at the look of horror on Sam’s face. “This is the new me,” he said as he spread his arms out wide. “It’ll take a little time to get used to, but you will.” Dean chuckled at him. 

“Dean, please, listen to me,” Sam begged, hoping that his words would get through to his brother. “I’m so sorry I hurt you, I never meant to. I love you.” When he realized that wasn’t going to work, he switched tactics, hoping his next move would work since his words had no effect on Dean. “Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica,” he started to recite but found his voice had been cut off when Dean raised his hand with his fingers splayed before pointing at him.

Dean scoffed at Sam’s attempt at expelling him from his brother’s body. “Oh, Sammy, that’s cute, trying to exorcise me.” Dean shook his head. “No that’s not gonna work, and in the interest of full disclosure, I'm not a demon, not in the sense that you've come to believe in. I'm something older than any demon. I roamed this earth before demons even existed. I don't need a host body to exist, it’s just nice to have one. But, I saw your brother and well, here we are. He was just too tempting to pass over.” He turned and started walking toward the door. 

“Then who are you? What are you?” Sam asked. “You’re powerful enough to erase Dean’s anti-possession tattoo. No ordinary demon can do that.”

Dean turned back to look at Sam, with a knowing smile on his face. “That’s a complicated answer to simple questions. I’m so much more than a name. In Egypt, I was known as Set, they worshiped me like a God, or demon. It all depends on who you speak to,” Dean responded. “Of course, the Norsemen called me Odin. The Greeks called me Perses. In Mesopotamia I was called Nergal. That’s just to name a few, the list goes one. In each culture, there is a name and a need for me. I bring a lot to the table, just like now, with your brother needing a way to escape his pain.” Dean turned away, making his way to the bedroom door.

“Dean. Dean!” Sam yelled trying to get his brother’s attention, hoping that whatever was possessing Dean would waver in its hold and he could get through to Dean. “You’ve got to fight this thing’s hold on you.”

Dean stopped at the door and glanced over his shoulder at his brother. “I’m gonna let you rest. Maybe a little alone time will do you some good,” Dean quipped before he disappeared out of Sam’s bedroom.

Sam struggled against the ropes binding him, causing the skin on his wrists and ankles to chafe before he finally gave up. He wasn’t getting free until Dean decided to let him go. He dropped his head back against the pillows and closed his eyes. Dean had discovered his secret. Dean had seen him. He felt the tears forming at the corners of his eyes and tried to wipe them away. He let out a harsh laugh when he tried to move, only to be reminded by the ropes binding him that he couldn’t. The words that had flowed out of Dean’s lips came back to him. _‘I would have done anything for you. I never would have denied you. I would have given you whatever you wanted. I never made a move on you because I didn’t think you wanted that, that you wanted to be with a guy. Turns out you just didn’t want me’_. The truth was, Dean was the only one he wanted, and now, everything was fucked up beyond belief. He had to try to reach Dean, to get past the demon’s hold on his brother as being just Dean’s brother, but that hadn’t worked. 

Maybe if he confessed his true feelings, Dean would force this demon out and together they could trap and kill it. Then, they would have to deal with their feelings for each other and their lies. That was something he could handle at a later time. Right now, he needed to reach his brother, make Dean listen to him. “Dean,” Sam screamed as he resumed his struggles. “Dean!” He waited, hoping Dean would return and free him, when that didn’t happen he began to tug at the ropes. “Dean, let me go!” Sam yelled as he fought against the ropes to free himself. Realistically, he knew he wasn’t getting free. Dean was good at securing a knot so that whatever supernatural creature they had captured wouldn’t be able to get free. He just happened to be the one Dean had caught and tied up.

On bare feet, Dean made his way back to Sam’s room. He stood in the doorway and watched as Sam tried to free his hands. He smiled as he watched the younger man struggle. He enjoyed the sight of Sam’s muscles flexing under his skin. Sam was going to be doing a lot more of that, flexing his muscles, if Dean had any say in the matter. And since Sam was currently at his mercy, well, that meant Sam would be doing whatever he wanted him to do. He practically purred at that thought as he entered Sam’s room. He leaned against the door frame, feet crossed at the ankles and his arms crossed over his chest. With his head cocked to one side he spoke, startling his brother. “Whatcha doin’?” he asked with a smirk as he pushed himself away from the door frame and walked toward the bed.

Sam stopped his struggles when he heard Dean’s low whisky smooth voice. He craned his neck in the direction of the door, trying to see Dean. “Dean, please listen to me. This . . . this thing is playing you. We can work things out.” The sound of movement stopped him from speaking and he dropped his head onto his pillows and a groan escaped his lips. His eyes flicked up to see Dean hovering over him, green eyes staring down at him with a soft smile across his full lips. “Dean,” he croaked out at the sight of his brother. “Dean, I love you . . . in more than just a brotherly way. I was just afraid to admit that. I thought . . . I thought it would . . . disgust you.” He swallowed several times before continuing. “I thought . . . I thought you would find me disgusting. I couldn’t lose you. Please . . .” The rest of his words died on his lips as Dean cut him off.

“Trying to appeal to me on some baser level? Hoping to reach your brother?” he asked as he peered down at Sam, black eyes out for affect. “Think I have him trapped somehow? Maybe I have him locked away in some secret little place in his mind?” he asked as he tapped his forehead and then threw his head back and laughed. “Sorry to disappoint you, Sam but he’s not trapped, he’s lying dormant in his own mind. He’s awake, has been the entire time and he’s not fighting back. We’re one now, Dean and I.” Dean blinked and his green eyes had turned back as he smiled and patted Sam’s leg.

“Dean, you gotta listen. He got to you, took advantage of you while you were weakened. While you were hurt . . . because of me,” Sam tried to reason with Dean. “I’m sorry . . . so sorry that I hurt you. I never meant . . .”

“Sam, I’ve been here the whole time. I heard every word you’ve said. I listened to every lie you told,” he snarled at Sam as he jerked the blanket off Sam’s naked body and tossed it back onto the floor. “You’re not gonna need that,” he said as he jerked his head over to the blanket. “But, you’ll want this, eventually,” he explained as he pulled a small bottle of lube from his back pocket and tossed it onto Sam’s heaving chest.

Wide-eyed, Sam looked down at his own chest. His mouth gaped open when he realized what Dean had thrown at him; what had landed on his chest, a bottle of lube and what Dean’s intention for it was. “No, no, no, no,” he repeated, shaking his head in disbelief.

“What? You want me to take you dry? Kind of kinky, even for me,” Dean quipped. “Thanks, but no thanks,” he said as he moved toward the end of the bed and began to loosen the rope on Sam’s right ankle, giving just enough slack that he’d be able to move Sam’s legs a bit. “I at least want to enjoy this,” he said as he repeated his movements on Sam’s left ankle before speaking. “There, that should makes things easier for us,” he told Sam as he moved around to the side of the bed again.

Sam felt the ropes binding his legs loosen, not enough to draw his legs up to his chest, but just enough to bend them slightly. He shivered at the thought of why Dean had done that. Dean meant to crawl between his legs, to force his legs open to accommodate his body. “Dean, please . . .” His pleading stopped when he noticed the color of Dean’s eyes. They were no longer green and he knew he had lost his brother for the moment and his thighs jerked, his legs straining to close despite the ropes binding him in place.

Dean’s eyes grew darker at the sight before him; Sam trussed up, helpless and his for the taking. He licked his lips in anticipation of what was to come. He reached behind himself, grabbed the back of his t-shirt and pulled it up and off, letting it fall carelessly to the floor. He smirked as his eyes ticked over to Sam. He saw Sam watching his every move and quirked an eyebrow as his hands went to the front of his jeans. He worked his jeans open and then down past his hips, letting them pool at his ankles before he stepped out of them. He stood there, letting Sam take in his fill of his naked form. He heard a soft gasp slip past Sam’s lips and he gave him a sly smile. “Like what you see, little brother?” Dean asked. 

At hearing Dean’s words, Sam snapped his eyes shut. He shouldn’t be looking at Dean’s naked body, he shouldn’t be appreciating the pale freckled skin that accentuated Dean’s tightly coiled muscles. He felt the bed dip and the touch of warm skin against his legs. His eyes opened involuntarily when he felt Dean’s body resting between his splayed legs. He sucked in a breath when he looked up and his eyes met Dean’s green orbs. His breathing quickened when Dean’s fingers rested on his chest, radiating warmth and he had to stifle a moan when Dean’s fingers moved to flick his left nipple before grabbing the bottle of lube.

Dean rested his hand over Sam’s chest, feeling the rapid beating of his heart and then he smiled as he flicked Sam’s nipple, watching the nub harden just from that little amount of his attention. He couldn’t wait to suck that nipple between his lips, to graze it with his teeth, to lick at it with his tongue, or to hear Sam’s reaction. Would Sam moan and beg for more? Or would Sam plead for him to stop? He plucked the bottle of lube off of Sam’s chest and flicked the cap open. The sound brought Sam’s eyes up to his hand. He saw the fear in those hazel eyes, but ignored Sam as he gernerously slicked his fingers.

At hearing the pop of the cap being opened, Sam’s eyes involuntarily searched out Dean’s hand. He watched in horrified fixation as Dean coated his fingers with the lube and then dropped the bottle down onto the bed. He let his eyes slip closed, not wanting to see what Dean was about to do to him next. 

Dean leaned forward, bracing his weight on one arm. He heard Sam’s sharp intake of breath as their bodies made contact, skin against skin, and sucked Sam’s nipple into his mouth to distract Sam. He slid his slicked fingers between Sam’s ass cheeks, seeking out his rim. Vaguely he heard Sam’s pleading words, ‘No, Dean, please’, but he ignored them as his fingers made contact with the prize he had been searching for. He ran the pads of his fingers over and around the heated skin before pushing his finger into Sam’s tight channel. He moaned when he felt Sam’s muscle spasm around his finger, pulling him in more. He worked his finger in and out until he was met with little resistance before adding a second finger. He heard Sam’s shuddering breathing and ran his tongue around the hardened nipple in his mouth before pulling off of it to move over to its twin.

The onslaught of feeling Dean’s naked body against his was sending him into sensory overload. He had always wanted that, dreamed of it, but not like this. Sam could feel Dean’s warm breath ghosting over his exposed flesh, causing his skin to raise in goose bumps. Dean’s lips were on him and Dean’s fingers were searching between his legs, delving between his ass cheeks, touching a place no one had touched before. He yelped in pain when Dean’s finger breached him, his hips lifted off the bed as he tried unsuccessfully to move away from the invading digit. “Dean, please, stop,” he managed to gasp out when he couldn’t manage to move away from Dean. He heard Dean murmuring to him, ‘So tight’, and he closed his eyes as a feeling of shame washed over him. He tried to concentrate on the beating of his own heart, the quickened pace, but all he could focus on was what Dean was doing to him, opening him on three fingers so Dean could . . . Dean’s voice cut off his thoughts and his eyes snapped open as he focused his attention on Dean.

He felt Sam's body tense beneath him. “Sam, are you . . .” Dean sucked in a deep breath as he scissored his fingers, feeling Sam’s muscle loosening from his efforts. “You’re acting like no one’s ever done this to you before.” He chuckled darkly as he was hit with the realization that he would be the first, and only one as far as he was concerned, to take Sam like this. “Virgin? You’re a virgin,” he said in a near giddy tone as his eyes changed from green to black. “It’s been such a long time since I’ve had a virgin,” Dean purred and moved closer to Sam’s ass, forcing Sam’s legs to part as much as they could to accommodate his body.

He felt humiliated at hearing those words fall from Dean’s lips and he screwed his eyes shut, not wanting to see Dean. He feared what he would see, black soulless eyes looking back at him instead of Dean’s caring eyes staring back at him. But, maybe that would be better than seeing green eyes. Green eyes gave him the illusion that it was really Dean doing this to him and he couldn’t deal with that. He didn’t want to accept that there was any part of his brother that was actually allowing this to happen. 

“Look at me,” Dean’s gravelly voice rang out in the room. The tone was darker and deeper than before, it was commanding, verging on demanding. 

Fear coiled in the pit of his stomach as Sam opened his eyes, he wasn’t sure who was in control anymore, Dean or the thing inhabiting his brother. “Dean, not like this,” he begged, “please, untie me and we can work this out. See where our feelings lead, do this the right way . . .” Sam froze, his words dying on his lips as Dean’s fingers pressed inside is ass, hitting that bundle of nerves that made him see stars. A whimpered moan escaped his lips as a jolt of pleasure coursed through his body.

“Just enjoy, Sammy.” Dean’s voice had taken on a dark, commanding edge to it as he spoke. He smiled, a cold smile, devoid of compassion as he withdrew his fingers and his fingertips circled the sensitive flesh of Sam’s rim before he shifted. He lined himself up with Sam’s ass and waited.

Sam looked up into the unforgiving and cold eyes as Dean smiled down at him. He tried to buck Dean off of him, but he was strong, too damn strong. “Dean,” he hissed as Dean shifted between his straining legs. Sam let out a moan at the feeling of Dean’s rock hard cock nudging against his virgin ass. He tried to shift away, but there was nowhere for him to go. He was lashed to the bed and Dean was between his legs. “Dean, please. Please don’t do this, not like this,” he begged his brother. His breathing quickened, and his heart was beating frantically with the thought that Dean was about to rape him. 

“Ready?” Dean asked with a wide smile on his face. He didn’t give Sam a chance to respond, what was the point? Sam would only beg him not to do something he was about to do. Something he had been longing to do since he had started lusting over his brother. Without another thought, he slammed into Sam in one brutal thrust. He closed his eyes and savored the sound of agony that he had wrenched from Sam’s lips. “So fucking tight. Did you save yourself for me?” he groaned out. He heard the broken sound of pain Sam let out and felt Sam’s body trying to jerk away as he penetrated him.

Sam screamed in agony as Dean forced his cock into his ass. It didn’t matter how much lube Dean had used or how thoroughly Dean had prepared him. It was too much; Dean was too much for him to take. Dean was splitting him open and there was nothing he could do but take what Dean gave him. His breathing was coming in short burst as he tried to adjust to Dean’s cock spreading him open. “Please, Dean . . . too much . . . hurts,” he whimpered, hoping his pleas would bring his brother back to him.

Dean looked down at the body underneath him. He could see the pain in Sam’s hazel eyes. It was etched in Sam’s contorted features. Pain and hurt and betrayal. The human Dean would have relented, shown mercy. Hell, he wouldn’t even have had the balls to take what he had wanted for so long. But, he was no longer human. He wasn’t trapped by morals or empathy or sympathy. He was free to do as he pleased, but he understood that if he didn’t give Sam a moment to adjust to being breached, he wouldn’t be able to play with Sam again. Well, he could, it just wouldn’t be as pleasurable. He leaned down and latched onto Sam’s left nipple, rolling the flesh between his teeth as the fingers of his left hand toyed with Sam’s right nipple. He heard Sam suck in a deep breath as he pulled off the hardened nub, only to repeat his movements on the left one. Through hooded eyes, he looked up at Sam, letting Sam’s nipple fall from his lips as he lifted his head. “Beg me,” he purred. He saw Sam’s stunned look and repeated his words. “Beg me to fuck you.” He gave a tentative roll of his hips and was met with a pained moan from Sam.

“Dean, please,” Sam croaked out. He rolled his head from side to side as pained pleasure rocked his body. His mind screamed  _ No! _ , he couldn’t do what Dean wanted. Dean . . . Ple . . . Please,” his voice cracked on those words; his heart shattering as he looked up at the one person he loved, the one person who mattered the most to him in this world. The one person who he had thought would never give up their fight against the supernatural. But, Dean had and now they were both paying the price.

Hearing Sam’s broken words, Dean took that as Sam’s plea for him to be fucked and began to move his hips. He slowly rolled his hips, pulled out until just the tip of his cock was caught on Sam’s rim, and then he slammed himself back inside Sam’s body with a satisfied moan. Sam’s body felt like it was molding itself to him, like Sam had been made for him and only him. He closed his eyes, riding the high he was feeling from the sensation of his cock being wrapped in Sam’s tight channel.

Sam whined low in his throat as Dean began to move in him, pounding into him with a relentless need, sending pain and pleasure coursing through his body. He felt like he was going to fly apart from what Dean was doing to him. With each roll of Dean’s hips, he let out a moan and he wasn’t sure if it was from the pleasure or pain. He closed his eyes, letting his body go lax as Dean continued to thrust into him.

Hearing the moans coming from Sam’s lips, Dean opened his eyes and watched as Sam tilted his head back, exposing the long column of his neck. He wanted to run his tongue along the skin, to bite and kiss it and find out if Sam’s neck was sensitive. Next time he fucked Sam, he would, he thought to himself. His eyes traveled farther down Sam’s body to his cock. It was flaccid and that just wouldn’t do, he thought to himself. He reached out and took Sam's flagging cock in his hand and teased along the shaft, beginning to stroke him to hardness. 

Sam’s body jerked in surprise as he felt Dean’s warm fingers circle his less than semi-hard cock, coaxing him into an erection. He breath hitched in his chest at the implication that his body was at least enjoying what Dean was doing to him. “No,” he whispered.

“Gonna make it good for the both of us,” Dean grunted as he thrust into Sam. He wrapped his hand around Sam’s cock, fisting him in time to his movements.

Sam let out a guttural moan as Dean’s fingers wrapped around his burning flesh. As much as he had longed for this; for Dean to touch him this way, this hadn’t been how he had pictured it in his mind. He had always pictured their first time together to be filled with love and desire for each other, not with him naked, spread-eagled and tied to his bed. “Dean, please” he begged as Dean’s thumb rubbed over the head of his cock, gathering the pre-come to slick his fingers with. Dean’s calloused fingers gripped him tightly, sending tendrils of pleasure and pain throughout his body as Dean began to jack him off. 

“Like that?” Dean rasped out as he pounded into Sam's tight ass. He shifted so he was able to hit Sam's prostate with every thrust and heard a moan escape Sam’s lips. “Gonna come from me getting you off, and having my cock in your ass? You gonna scream my name?” he demanded as his movements increased in speed and intensity. He was so close to coming and he could feel that Sam was too with the way Sam’s body was jerking underneath him. “Feels good, huh?” Dean asked as he cocked his head to the side, letting his eyes change from black to green; giving Sam what he knew the younger man wanted; to see his beloved brother, instead of a demon. He rolled his hips and pulled another moan from Sam’s lips. He enjoyed the way Sam tilted his head back as if he was straining against the ropes that he had bound him with. And he just might be, not that he cared at that moment. He had wanted Sam for so long and now that he was no longer human, without inhibitions or fears; he was finally taking what he had longed for; what he knew Sam had always wanted. 

Dean was breaking him and Sam wasn’t able to fight what was happening, the only thing he could do was let himself surrender to what Dean was doing and the pleasure that consuming him. “Fuck, Dean, harder,” he groaned out as he felt his orgasm building. He was going to Hell, Sam was convinced of this. His body was enjoying what Dean was doing. He was enjoying what was happening. “Dean,” Sam cried out as he came, he strained against his restraints as his body went taut and his back arched off the bed. He felt hot come splatter over his stomach, bringing him back to the horror he was enduring. He swallowed several times, forcing the rising bile back down as he closed his eyes and turned his head from Dean. 

Dean wiped his hand clean on the sheet before he leaned down, his hands bracketing either side of Sam’s broad shoulders for leverage. He licked his lips as he took in the look of pleasure-pain on Sam’s face as he snapped his hips, his body meeting flush against Sam’s, pulling a groan from the man underneath him. “Sam,” he responded to Sam’s cry of his name. His orgasm was building as he increased the intensity of his thrusts. Now that Sam had come, it was his turn to chase after his own release. He felt that familiar tingle at the base of his spine and the burn in his belly as his balls drew up against his body. He snapped his hips, once, twice and then on the third time, he came, spilling deep into Sam’s tight channel. He panted into Sam’s ear, his chest was heaving as he lazily fucked Sam until his softened cock slipped out of Sam’s spasming channel. 

Sam’s breath hitched in his throat when he felt Dean pull out and his come trickled out of his abused hole. Slowly he opened his eyes and turned to look up at Dean, hoping his eyes were green and not black. “Dean,” he croaked out. 

“Damn that was good. You were so good for me,” Dean crooned once he had his breathing under control. He licked his lips and moved his head from side to side and rolled his shoulders, hearing the familiar crack as he snapped his bones back into place. 

His heart plummeted to his feet when he realized it didn’t matter what color Dean’s eyes were. Right now his brother was lost to him. “You got what you wanted, just let me go now,” Sam said in a small voice. He looked away from Dean, he had to. He couldn’t look at his brother or the thing pretending to be Dean, it hurt too much. 

“We’re not done here, not by a long shot, little brother,” Dean responded with a smirk. He saw the tears forming at the corners of Sam’s eyes and he reached out to wipe them away. 

Sam jerked away from the touch as Dean’s hand gently caressed his face. Sam glared up at Dean, his hazel eyes were filled with anger. He heard Dean growl

“Stop fighting me!” Dean barked out and instantly felt Sam’s body still at his command. Or was it because his hand had instantly shot out to clasp around the younger man’s throat, squeezing for effect and cutting off his airflow. Either way he had Sam’s attention and his submission. 

He watched as Sam’s face began to turn red, the veins in his neck popping and his eyes bulged from lack of air. He pulled his hand away and heard Sam gulp for air and then cough.

Sam felt his lungs begin to work overtime, starved for oxygen as Dean’s fingers tightened around his throat, cutting off his air. He saw blackness encroaching on his vision and then Dean’s hand pulled back. He gulped, taking in as much air as he could. “What do you want?” Sam managed to rasp out, fighting against the burn of his sore throat. 

“What do I want?” Dean mimicked. “There are a lot of things that I want. I want world peace. I want a world filled with fluffy puppy dogs . . .”

“From me,” Sam cut Dean off from continuing and then coughed. “What . . . what do you want from me? 

Dean barked out a laugh. “Haven’t you been listening? I’ve already explained it to you, you’re what I want.”

“Just say yes. Say yes to everything you’ve always wanted. Why deny yourself? Why become a martyr? I’m offering you everything you could ever want, including me,” Dean said in a low, husky voice. 

“Dean,” Sam responded, uncertainty coloring his voice. It was a trap, he knew that, but he had to do something to earn Dean’s trust. If he did, then maybe Dean would let him go. Once he was free, he’d be able fix his brother, figure a way to get this thing inside of him out.

With a coy smile, Dean leaned over Sam “One kiss, Sam. Just one,” Dean demanded. “Then, I’ll let you go.”

“Okay,” Sam whispered.

“Okay?” Dean asked as he cocked his head to the side as he regarded Sam.

“Yes, Dean, just one kiss.”

Dean gave Sam a wide smile. “There ya go. Now you’re getting with the program.” 

Sam craned his neck up, offering his lips to Dean in the hope that this would appease the demon. The demon wearing his brother’s face had already taken everything else from him, what was one kiss at this point? Sam’s heartbeat quickened as Dean loomed over him, green eyes staring down at him before Dean leaned down and crashed their lips together in a needy kiss.

Dean’s hand snaked out, clasped Sam at the base of his skull and pulled Sam in for a kiss. He forced Sam’s mouth open with his tongue and moaned. He felt Sam trying to pull himself away, but he just held on tighter, harder, not willing to let Sam go. Not until he shared everything with Sam; his love, his body, his desires and now his blood. Demon blood. Without Sam realizing what he had done, he had bitten his tongue before their kiss. 

Sam whimpered and moaned into Dean’s mouth. His eyes widened in shock. He felt his chest burn as Dean placed his hand over his anti-possession tattoo. 

Dean pulled his lips away to see Sam’s mouth streaked with his blood. His eyes darkened at the sight. “Now, we’re damned forever. My blood links us together. There’s no getting away from me, from us. You can finally be what you were meant to be,” Dean’s eyes momentarily flashed black and then returned to his human green color, “mine,” he said as he smiled coldly at Sam. 

He went limp underneath Dean’s body, panting as he tried to regain some composure, his thoughts swirled, his stomach bottomed out as his system was overloaded with demon blood.  _ No! _ His mind screamed before the hazy fog took over, numbing him from the inside out. Dean had tricked him, the thing inhabiting Dean’s body, had played him, taunted him and then force-fed him demon blood. He felt his resolve crumble, his body was lax underneath Dean’s and he let himself float on the euphoric high the demon blood was providing him with. He stopped his fighting, let go and allowed the demon blood to turn him, corrupt him. He inhaled and closed his eyes, holding his breath for several seconds before he opened them to look up at Dean. His hazel eyes had now been replaced with midnight black orbs. He smiled and licked his lips. “More,” he uttered as he craned his neck, trying to get to Dean. 

“Anything you want, Sammy,” Dean responded. With a flick of his right hand, the ropes binding Sam loosened, allowing Sam to move without restraint. 

Sam reached up, caught Dean around the throat and pulled him down so their lips were touching. He felt Dean try to pull back from him and instinctively he knew Dean was more powerful than him, that Dean could break him in two with a snap of his fingers, but he wasn’t willing to let go of his hold on Dean just yet. “Anything? he asked, a sly smile played on his lips as he waited for Dean’s reaction. 

“As long as it’s me,” Dean murmured, still holding himself back from kissing Sam or offering him more blood, knowing that was what Sam had been asking for. He wanted to hear Sam’s response before he gave in to Sam’s request of more. 

“It’s always been you, Dean, and it always will be,” Sam responded, meaning every word. He would willingly give himself to Dean, give him everything he asked for. 

“We may never be able to share a Heaven together after this, but maybe we can share a Hell. What do you think?”

“Sounds great to me,” Sam answered. “Don’t want to be without you.”

Dean smiled against Sam’s lips, “Never. You’re never gonna lose me. We have forever now.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Notes:
> 
> *Latin version of the exorcism spoken by Sam Winchester in Season 1, episode 4, Phantom Traveler found on Supernatural Wiki and Google Translate.  
Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica. 
> 
> *English translation - translated by Google Translate and Supernatural Wiki.  
We exorcise you, every impure spirit, every satanic power, every incursion of the infernal adversary, every legion, every congregation and diabolical sect
> 
> *Found on Wikipedia under lists of Egyptian deities.  
Set - an ambivalent Egyptian god, characterized by violence, chaos, and strength.
> 
> *Found on Wikipedia under lists of war deities.  
Odin - Norse god associated with wisdom, war, battle, and death.  
Perses - Greek Titan of destruction.  
Nergal - Mesopotamian god of war, fire, the underworld, and pestilence


End file.
